Mother, Daughter
by abloodysoccermum
Summary: Sarah takes Paul to meet her Monkey


Sarah took a deep breath. She glanced over at Paul, who looked at her worriedly.

"Are you gonna be okay, Sarah?" He asked, placing his hand on her knee. Sarah nodded.

"I'm just nervous. What if she doesn't like you? What if she gets mad at me?"

"Hey, just relax. Deep breaths." Sarah concentrated on the flakes of snow peppering the windshield. "I want you to tell me everything there is to know about Kira, okay. That way, I'll be prepared to meet her."

"Right, yeah. She's turnin' eight next may. She knows how to play the piano, and she's gettin' really good at it." Sarah pressed her foot on the gas and began to drive as she spoke. "Kira really likes to color. It's her favorite thing to do. She also likes to play in the snow."

"She sounds like a fun kid." Paul said soothingly.

"Oh, she is. She's really smart, too. Her grades are brilliant. I know she's only in second grade, but she's a genius." The snow began to fall more rapidly. "Uh, what else…Kira loves her uncle Felix. She finds him hilarious. We call her Monkey." Sarah smiled. "She's been obsessed with getting a cat lately. It's all she ever talks about. I'm sure poor Mrs. S has gotten sick and tired of hearing about cats."

Paul wanted her to keep talking. He liked to watch the way her inky brown eyes lit when she talked about her daughter. Sarah smiled a lot more when she brought up Kira. It was a pleasant change from the Sarah who never smiled or talked much.

"Kira loves ice skatin'. She's only been once, with Felix and I, but she's been dying to go again. She fell a lot. Her knees and hands were scratched like crazy. But she's determined to do it and not fall." Sarah laughed lightly.

"See, no you've gone and got me all excited to meet her." Paul teased, rubbing Sarah's thigh. He was excited to meet Kira, of course, but he was really hyped for seeing more of this smiling Sarah.

The car took a sharp turn down a suburban neighborhood. Paul watched the houses; they were red brick and iron fences. Sarah braked the car in front of a house. He saw Sarah stiffen.

"Sarah, I promise you, it will be alright. Kira loves you, you're her mother." He said.

"Right, you're right." She looked at her hands and unbuckled her seat belt. "Let's go meet Kira." She zipped her jacket up and opened the door.

She waited for Paul to get out of the car and join her on the sidewalk. He admired how stunning she looked with her nose all red and snowflakes clinging to her curly hair. Sarah reached out for his hand. He squeezed her fingers comfortingly.

Together, they walked up the steps to the brick house.

Sarah rang the doorbell. They heard scrambling inside, then the white curtains pulled aside. A small face peeked through the glass. The girl had pale brown ringlets and oaken eyes. Her cheeks were pink. Sarah's face lit up, mirroring the little girl's. The door swung open.

"Mummy!" The small girl cried, clinging to Sarah's waist. Sarah knelt down on the frozen concrete and hugged Kira back.

"Monkey!" She pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair. "I've missed you, baby!"

"I missed you too, Mummy." Kira said happily.

Sarah pulled away from her daughter and pointed to Paul. "Kira, love, this is Paul. He's Mummy's boyfriend." Kira approached the tall man with a slight shyness. She stuck out her tiny hand.

"Hi, Paul." He shook her hand.

"Hi, Kira." Paul saw Sarah still on her knees. She watched the exchange with slight hesitation.

"Where's Mrs. S?"

"She said she wanted to let you two be alone with me. When she heard the doorbell, she left."Kira said. inspecting Paul with her eyes.

"Let's get inside, m'kay?" Sarah said. Kira turned back to her.

"Alright, Mummy. Will you carry me?" Sarah reached down and picked Kira up. The little girl giggled and Sarah gave a laugh.

Sarah sat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her. A blanket lay across her lap, and a mug of hot tea warmed her hands. Kira and Paul sat on the floor. Pieces of a puzzle lay scattered across the floor. Kira had her favorite pyjamas on. It was a plum colored onesie made of flannel. The sepia light from the lamp made Kira's light brown hair look like spun gold. A mug of hot chocolate printed with cartoons sat on the coffee table next to Paul's mug of tea.

The scene made Sarah's insides glow. Watching her daughter and her boyfriend play together made her feel like she had a family. She felt safe from the world and it's cruelties. She felt like she could stay in this warm house forever, and they could all just live together; her, Paul, Kira, Mrs. S, Felix. The clones could even stay too.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Kira placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah blinked, then brought her hand up to her cheek. It was damp. Sarah leaned forward and placed her drink on the coffee table. She then pulled Kira into her lap.

"Because I'm happy, Monkey. I'm happy that you like Paul, and that you two are playing and having fun together."

"They're happy tears?"

"Yes, Monkey, they are." Kira nodded, then snuggled into her mother's lap. Paul stood up from the floor and sat down on the couch next to the pair. Sarah leaned her head into Paul's shoulder and she began to braid Kira's hair.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Kira?"

"Are you and Paul going to get married?" She asked sleepily. Sarah looked at Paul, who smiled.

"Would you be okay with that, Kira? If I married your mom?" Paul asked. Kira scrunched her brows in thought.

"I think. You seem nice, and Mummy really likes you." Kira said.

"That's good." He said. Sarah laughed and pressed her head back against his shoulder. Kira yawned loudly.

"You tired, baby?" Sarah giggled. Kira nodded. "Do you want Paul and me to tuck you in and read you a story?" Kira nodded and held her arms up. Sarah picked her up and walked towards the stairs. Paul sat on the couch.

"Well, come on now. Wouldn't want you to miss story time." Sarah teased from the staircase.

"Yeah, Paul!" Kira exclaimed.

Paul stood up and followed Sarah up the stairs and into Kira's bedroom.

"Pull back the covers, will you?" She asked quietly. Paul did as she asked. He watched as Sarah set her child on the bed. Kira leaned back against the pillows and let Sarah pull the blankets over her.

She then went to a small white bookshelf against the far wall. Sarah sifted through books for a few moments. "What shall we read tonight, Monkey?"

"I want Paul to pick!" She said. Sarah turned to look at the man in the doorframe.

"You heard the monkey. What book should we read?" Paul stepped over to the shelf and scanned the titles.

"Let's read...that one." He pointed to a random book. Sarah pulled it out and returned to Kira;s side. Paul followed.

"I don't know when I'm going to see you again. But I want you to know that I love you very very much." Sarah whispered.

"I love you too, Mummy." Kira mumbled.

"I will be back to visit as soon as I possibly can. I love you, baby." Paul could hear her voice choking up.

"I love you, Mummy." Kira said again.

"Goodnight, Kira." Sarah pressed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.


End file.
